The St James Academy
by TarraM90
Summary: Rachel has been accepted in to the St. James performers academy, on her 1st day she meets her celebrity crush, meets her interesting roommates and three boys, discusses 90's pop and attracts the attention of the married director of the company... all on the first day (pucklberry pairing Pezberry friendship)
1. where it began I cant begin to knowin

Hello, thank you for showing an interest in my little story here. This is a Puckleberry story because I always felt that their pairing had a lot of potential that never got used, although I love Finchel and Quick, I just always felt that these two balanced each other out better.

So here it is my exploration in to the world of Puckleberry, I sat for a while thinking over what I was going to do with them and watched episodes over and over again but in the end I was watching one of my favourite movies Centre stage and suddenly it just clicked what I wanted to do so I will be loosely following the plot from that movie and using all the characters from glee.

So the usual disclaimers as needed in these stories I do not own any of the material apart from the alterations in story line

Hope you enjoy it

Tarra

* * *

She couldn't lay still, her body brimming with excitement; she could feel it running through her like an electric current buzzing under her skin.

She, Rachel Barbara Berry had been accepted in to the St James Academy and would be starting there tomorrow

Anybody who was anybody on Broadway had studied at the St James Academy and she couldn't believe she got in, sure she knew she had the singing talent and she could act and dance because her fathers had made sure she was spoiled in the arts since a young age but she was always worried that being Jewish may hold her back although her idol Barbara Streisand would tell her to chin and up and make them laugh sometimes she would feel the pressure that maybe being prettier and taller would help her career

As Rachel fell in to a restless sleep she remembered all of the things she needed to take with her in the morning and checking of her list mentally in her head.

* * *

"Morning Dad, Daddy" Rachel grinned as she walked in to the kitchen that morning puling her large suitcase with her

"Hey baby girl, you excited?" Leroy asked as he turned to look at his daughter

"Yes dad I can't wait to get there" Rachel beamed as she grabbed her breakfast smoothie from the table

"Well me and daddy are going to miss you, what will we do without our star" Leroy grinned

"oh dad you will be fine and you know it, I'll call all the time and I will come home on holidays stop worrying" Rachel giggled as she sat down in front of the fruit salad that her fathers had made her that morning

"Leroy your always so dramatic" Hiram smiled looking at his daughter and then over at his husband

"Well she has to get it from somewhere" Leroy smiled back

"Oh I am going to miss you two at breakfast" Rachel giggled picking a piece of pineapple and popping it in her mouth

* * *

Rachel looked out of the taxi window not believing her eyes as she pulled up in front of the large building that was the St James Academy, this was always one of her dreams, when the other kids in school would pick on her and slushie her she always knew she would make it one day with the determination to prove them all wrong. That she was special and she would do something with her life.

"Just here is fine thank you" Rachel called to the taxi driver as he pulled to a stop, her eyes scanning the whole area determined not to miss a moment or a sight

"Please keep the change" Rachel smiled as she climbed out of the cab and grabbed her bags, she was just doing a double check that she had them all when she heard the rumble of a motorbike behind her

At first she ignored the footsteps coming towards her assuming it was someone else just arriving until she heard someone clear their throat and then speak to her

"Hey do you need some help there?"

"Oh am fine" Rachel rambled as she turned to look at who had spoken suddenly taken a back with who she was greeted with

"Your fine?" He smiled looking her up and down

"yeah am ok thanks I don't need help thank you anyway" Rachel smiled brightly at the beautiful man in front of her, his broad shoulders displayed in his leather jacket, his distinct cheek bones defined by the dark aviators covering his eyes, his well-defined chest covered in a tight white T-shirt and his black jeans hanging on his hips in a delicious way.

"Well if you're sure" He smirked looking her up and down

"Yeah I am thanks a lot though it was really thoughtful of you to ask" Rachel smiled to try and hide the blush that was filling her cheeks

"Oh no problems so see you around" He grinned before heading up the steps ahead of her

Rachel smiled to herself as she watched him walk away, the sway in his hips as he walked, the way his butt looked in those jeans and the way he had smiled at her

"Oh come on Rachel don't be silly" she mumbled to herself, grabbing her bags and heading towards the building with her excitement renewed

She found her room quickly and pushed the door open to find a gorgeous Latina girl stood in front of her, the girl turned to look at Rachel with a slight hesitation etched on her face. The girl was really pretty with long tanned legs sticking out from under a long sleeved green jersey dress, her long dark hair curled and pulled to the side and her small waist accented by a large black belt which really helped to show of her amazing slim figure.

"Hi you must be Rachel" the girl turned to look at her as Rachel pulled her bags in to the room

"Yeah and you are?" Rachel smiled holding her hand out to the beautiful dark haired girl

"Santana Lopez, I took the top bunk" Santana smiled at the smaller girl

"Yeah that's fine take me a while to get up there anyways" Rachel grinned causing Santana to let out a small giggle as she turned to grab a cigarette

"Oh you know who I saw on my way in?" Rachel smiled dreamily as she watched Santana fiddle with her lighter

"Who?" Santana looked down at the smaller girl who was sat on the edge of her bed

"Noah Puckerman" Rachel sighed rethinking the way he had spoken to her and the smile on his lips as he spoke

"Oh yeah is he as arrogant and cocky in person as he is on TV?" Santana smirked

"Hey you must be my new roommates"

The two dark haired girls turned to look at a bubbly blonde who was stood in the door way smiling brightly at them

"Oh yeah this is Santana and am Rachel" Rachel grinned moving forward to shake the girls hand

"Nice to meet you, Am Brittany, am sorry but you can't smoke in here" Brittany smiled at Santana

"Fine I'll go outside" Santana snarled "are you coming?" Santana looked at Rachel as she walked out of the room

"Yeah sure" Rachel smiled sadly at the blonde girl "Bye Brittany nice to meet you" Rachel called as she hurried after Santana

"What a bitch" Santana moaned as soon as Rachel caught up to her down the hall way

"I don't think she meant to be Santana I mean she was just telling you the rules and she might be asthmatic or something" Rachel sighed

"Yeah well I don't know there was just something about her" Santana frowned turning to Rachel

"Suppose" Rachel shrugged

The two girls carried on down the corridor talking in general until they reached the stair way door and they heard a call behind them

"Oh hey girls"

Santana and Rachel stopped at the door and turned to see a petite man walking towards them in a pair of white tight jeans which where tucked in to a pair of black combat boots, and a black loose sweater, he was under dressed for what Rachel imagined to be his normal style but he walked with grace and elegance that she knew only came from years of dance training

"Hi" Rachel smiled

"My names Kurt Hummel" He smiled at the two girls looking then up and down in an appreciative manner like an artist does a canvas "you guys new too?"

"Yeah am Rachel Berry and this is" Rachel smiled pointing towards her friend

"Santana Lopez" Santana smirked watching the man in front of her carefully

"So where you two headed?" Kurt asked looking puzzled

"Outside to smoke" Santana replied rolling her eyes

"Oh come down stairs its fag country" Kurt shrugged and moved through the doors signalling for the girls to follow him

Rachel and Santana looked each other for a second trying to decide whether it was ok to giggle or ignore the obvious pun, they decided to avoid any problems on the first day that holding in that giggle would be ok for now

They followed Kurt along the corridor as he smiled and sashayed through the people in the corridor with ease

"Girls this is Sam, Sam this is Rachel and Santana" Kurt smiled as he pushed the door open and ushered the girls inside

"Hi Sam" Rachel smiled as she sat down on the bed Kurt pointed too, their room was similar to Rachel's and Santana's but there was definitely a smell that meant boy even a clean one such as Kurt and the colour of room was a pale blue and green instead of the pale yellow and green in theirs.

"Hi, you guys just starting with Kurt then?" Sam asked looking the two girls over

"Yeah we are you new?" Rachel asked watching as Santana climbed up on to the window sill with Kurt to hang out slightly to stop the smoke from coming in to the room

"No I have been here for 3 years already" Sam smiled at the small girl sat in front of him

"Wow 3 years" Rachel sighed stunned

"Yeah I was here since I was 18"

"So are you in our classes now then or are you a professional?" Santana asked turning on the window sill and looking the blonde haired boy over, his hair cut short in to a cropped style, though looked so blonde that she was certain it had to be dyed. His large eyes looked kind and sensitive but with hidden depths, his lips seemed a little large on his face but it oddly suited him. His body was large but very toned and muscular and his smile was magical.

"Oh am in classes with you guys, I got accepted early through a programme to help performers with learning difficulties" Sam explained smiling at the two girls and Kurt

"Oh right that's cool" Rachel smiled back

"So who you guys rooming with?" Sam glanced between the two girls wondering who it was they had ended up with

"Her names Brittany" Rachel explained ready to describe their new room mate

"You guys are rooming with Brittany Pierce" Sam giggled rolling back on his bed holding his stomach as he laughed loudly

"Yeah why?" Santana asked looking at Rachel worried and then back to Sam waiting for an answer for his outburst

"She is crazy, she talks to her cat and thinks that he is like a real person, she is convinced that he does drugs and allsorts. She of course is the best dancer here and has the best technique and her mum is like the receptionist or something and she can sing and isn't that bad in the acting classes but she rules the dance ones… St James loves her and so does his wife" Sam smirked trying to control his laughter

"So you're saying we have been put in a room with a deranged dancer?" Santana groaned looking at Rachel for support

"Santana I don't think she really is crazy she could be really nice we shouldn't judge before we know her" Rachel smiled sadly

"Yeah well if she starts talking to me about her crazy ass cat am going to go all Lima heights on her ass" Santana grumbled

"Well regardless off…" Rachel started but stopped abruptly the moment the door opened and a tall dark haired boy stumbled in carrying bags

"Is this the right room because if it aint am going to stay anyway" the dark haired boy smiled

"No arguments here" Kurt grinned looking the tall boy up and down

"Are you Michael?" Sam asked standing up to shake the boy's hand

"Yeah but call me Mike its only my parents that call me Michael" He grinned placing his bags on the open bed

"So Mike where you from?" Santana grinned, her eyes roaming up and down his slim but muscular figure

"Seattle where my girlfriend broke up with me for leaving her there" Mike smiled looking at Kurt to let him know he wasn't his type

"Unlucky for her" Kurt mumbled bitterly glaring at Santana who was smirking at him with a triumphant expression

"Well Hi Mike, am Rachel, this is Santana, Kurt and Sam" Rachel stood up smiling at the tall Asian man, shaking her head slightly at the behaviour between her new friends

"Hey Rach" Mike grinned at her, he looked down at the small girl her bright smile somehow comforting and welcoming

"Well we better be going still need to unpack we could meet up later for some food" Rachel smiled turning to Santana "you gonna come or are you staying here?"

"Yeah come on lets go unpack because I am starving and the quicker we get that done the quicker we eat right" Santana groaned standing up and stretching her long slender body

"Sure, see you guys later" Rachel called as her and Santana headed out the door

"They don't seem like the likeliest of friends do they?" Kurt pondered watching the two go out the door

"Yeah but it's funny the people that become friends when you have to live with them" Sam smiled thinking back to the strange groups of friends he had seen over the years in this school, because of dorms you end up with people who you may not have looked at twice in the past is suddenly your best friend

"They seem nice though" Mike spoke up from his spot on the floor, he had just opened his bag and was wondering what to start unpacking first

"Yeah they do" Sam smiled leaning back on his bed and thinking about the two girls, he could already tell this year was going to be interesting

* * *

"Looks like crazy cat girl isn't here" Santana smirked as she entered the room "probably off with her mummy"

"Santana" Rachel giggled "that's mean"

"Yeah well am a world class bitch you better get used to it" Santana smiled at the smaller girl

"Come on lets unpack because I am starving" Rachel grinned turning around and starting to open up her suitcase

"Where do you think is good to eat around here" Santana asked suddenly looking up from her own bags

"I don't know guess we will have to just wander about and see" Rachel smiled back at the taller brunette

* * *

"Hey man" Puck called from the doorway as he watched his friend come to stop as the music stilled

"what you doing back here?" Will grinned turning to look towards the door way where his long term friend was leaning there watching him

"Oh you know am over the broken heart business now and am interested in making a new debut, They asked me to do the gala and well LA was becoming stale, there's nothing like home" Puck smirked listening to his own sarcasm

"but you hate the galas and you know you would rather be away from here" Will looked up at his friend confused as he picked up his small white towel from the top of his bag and rubbed the back of his neck and this head over to remove the sweat from dancing

"Yeah I know but I also need to work and I wasn't working in LA and why should I hide I never did anything wrong" Puck muttered trying to pretend that it didn't bother him to be back here

"So how are things with you?" Will asked as he started to stretch out at the ballet bar to cool down

"Same old same old I guess just keeping going" Puck shrugged looking around the dance studio, Him and Will Schuster had spent many a day and night in here preparing for shows or watching the students, Will because he was there teacher and Puck because he liked watching the girls

"So you seen her yet?" Will turned to look at Puck who had wandered over to the large windows at the side of the dance studio

"Nope and am glad about that, I don't need that crap in my life anymore" Puck groaned running his hands down his face and round to the back of his neck

"Yeah I guess your right you should concentrate on other things" Will smiled walking towards the sound system and flicking through some backing tracks on his IPod

"What you up to?" Puck turned looking at his friends suspiciously

"Oh just thought you might want a warm up" Will grinned pressing play on the dock and listening to the start of the music

"No not this" Puck smirked looking Will over as they relived some of their early years at the academy

"Oh come on its funny" Will laughed starting the chorography that they had performed when they were younger, it was for a class they had with Mr Ryerson who later was fired for inappropriate lessons and some inappropriate remarks and touching to the male students. Of course that was before this was the St. James academy that was when it was simply the American performer's academy.

Puck laughed at his old roommate as he danced around the room to the music using old hip hop moves and some very dated dirty dancing

"Come on" Will laughed as Puck eventually started to join in laughing at the ridiculous dance moves and the awful lyrics

* * *

"San am just going to look for a vending machine I really need a drink do you want anything?" Rachel looked up at the top bunk where her roommate was sitting putting up pictures on the wall above her bed

"Please Rach just anything they got except Dr Pepper I hate that stuff" Santana grinned turning to Rachel

"Sure no problem" Rachel smiled and grabbed her purse

"Rach there's some money in my purse" Santana called as Rachel headed for the door

"Oh its ok I'll get these" Rachel smiled up at her friend and headed out of the door

She searched the floor their room was on and couldn't find a vending machine with anything she wanted in so she moved to the boy's floor below looking there but still couldn't find something she liked.

"oh this is silly" Rachel muttered as she wandered along a darkened corridor near the dance studios, and finally she spotted another vending machine opposite a dance studio that looked to be in use, she rushed forward and started to use the machine quickly so not to disturb the performers but also because she was sure Santana would be wondering where she had gotten to by now

She grabbed two diet cokes for her and Santana, as she turned to head back the way she came she heard laughing and then the booming sound of a familiar song starting up on the sound system from in the dance studio, she turned and spotted that the door was open and she couldn't resist going up for a look to see who was in their

**Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.  
Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.  
I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,  
'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me.**

Rachel giggled as she stood smiling watching the two men doing an old hip hop style routine to the really bad 90's pop song. She smirked to herself at the way they mimicked each other and where rolling their bodies thought she had to admit it was a little effective with the bodies they had

**Girl you make me feel real good.  
We can do it 'til we both wake up.  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you,  
And this is what I'll do...**

**I wanna sex you up.**  
**All night.**  
**You make me feel real good.**  
**I wanna rub you down.**  
**I wanna sex you up.**

Rachel's eyes snapped open wide as she heard his voice and he turned towards her, the man who had offered to help her with her bags, the man she had a crush on for nearly two years, the man she had been to see on stage over 20 times and here he was in front of her dancing around to a stupid bad 90's sex song.

Her body seemed to forget how to move even when his eyes locked on to hers for a few seconds and he smirked at her while continuing to dance like her presence meant nothing but an audience to him. She blushed at the way he looked at her while he was singing and she felt the need to run but couldn't get her legs to agree

"Knew you would remember it" Will smirked as the two men stopped and high fived each other as the song came to an end

"yeah well you know I always perform better with an audience" Puck smirked turning towards the door, Will turned and stopped a little stunned by the presence of the small dark haired girl who appeared to be lost in thought at that moment

"So you could manage all those bags but you seem to be struggling with two cans?" He grinned looking her up and down, her long brown hair that he had admired this morning was pulled up on to her head in a messy bun, her tight jeans that had shown of her long shapely legs and her nice butt, replaced by black yoga pants, her red rain coat which covered a white peplum top this morning was now replaced by a pink vest top which was showing of her breasts and flat stomach perfectly and a grey hooded top. Her large beautiful brown eyes seemed to be miles away but had snapped up since he addressed her and was now wandering over his own body.

"Yeah looks like" She smirked; he watched the way her lips curved in to the smirk in a seductive manner.

Her voice rang out in to the dance hall like bells and her smile was so bright it could light up the dark hall way behind her. He couldn't remember the last time he saw someone as beautiful as she was; she seemed almost too good to be true

"So you need some help then?" He smirked, his eyes continuing to roam over her petite stature

"Oh its ok you go back to your awful song and dance routine I'll be fine" She giggled and turned to leave

"Hey ill have you know that's a classic" Will called after her, he had stood watching the interaction between the two with interest, he could see them both looking each other over and he knew it would do his friend some good to be involved with a good woman to get over last year

Rachel stopped when she heard the other man call out behind her, she paused and turned back around and headed back in to the room

"A classic, that is not a classic it's a really cheesy pop song" Rachel grinned at the older man in the room

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it's not a classic" Will grinned back at her, he had to admit she was beautiful not in the conventional way but there was something about her

Rachel looked the older man over his brown hair floppy was hanging around his face in little curls, his broad shoulders on display in the tight black vest he was wearing, his black jazz pants loose enough for comfort but tight enough to show off his great figure.

"I think songs that our classics would be offended by that statement" Rachel giggled

"Well if you had to perform a song about sex that was from the 90's what would you have picked?" Will grinned watching her to see if she could come up with an answer, she was smart and seemed to have good sense of humour but he wondered if she could keep up with Noah

"well I could go with a few but if they had to be from the 90's I would either go with let's talk about sex by salt N pepa although I prefer push it by them but that was 80's, the divynals – I touch myself or bump and grind by R Kelly" Rachel smiled as she watched their faces go from stunned to amused as they considered her words

"Some good choices" Will smirked looking across at Puck whose eyes had gone wide and almost predatory looking at the small girl in front of them

"Yeah they are good choices but can you perform any of them?" Puck smirked wondering if she would be able to rise to the occasion

"You want me to perform right now?" Rachel looked suspicious for a moment while she looked between the two men in front of her before her eyes settled on Puck

"Yeah well you just gave us some criticism for ours so let's see yours" He grinned

"Puck" Will started but Puck shot him a glance that told him to stay quiet

Rachel knew what he was doing, he wanted her to perform to try and make a fool out of her, she knew that if she performed and it was awful that he would make fun of her and if she didn't perform he would do that same. The problem was that she had never really performed sexy songs, she knew she would need to practice but there wasn't the time so she was going to have to wing it and hope that it goes well.

"Fine" Rachel smiled and turned towards the speaker system

"You really are going to do this?" Will asked stunned by her determination to prove Puck wrong

"Yeah I am" Rachel smirked as she found the song she was looking for and placed her iPod on the dock

Rachel moved back to the middle of floor and stopped while the music started in slowly, she looked up and smiled while the two men stood there stunned

Rachel opened her mouth to start singing when she heard someone shout her name

"Rach"

Rachel stopped and turned to look at the person shouting

"Santana" Rachel called back when she spotted her friend wandering past the door way

"Are you in here?" Santana called as she stuck her head through the door

"There you are where have you been?" Santana scowled as she spotted her friend stood in the dance studio with two men and some awful music playing in the background

"What is going on?" Santana looked confused as she approached Rachel

"Oh nothing are we ready for dinner?" Rachel smiled

"Yeah what you doing here?" Santana asked frowning at Rachel

"Oh nothing let me just grab my stuff" Rachel grinned nervously and turned and grabbed her IPod the cokes and her jacket

"So are you not going to carry on then?" Puck smirked watching the two girls interact

"Well I guess we will just have to continue this another time wont we" Rachel grinned and headed out of the room pulling Santana with her

"What was that?" Santana asked looking her friend over confused

"Don't ask" Rachel rolled her eyes and continued down the hall way quickly

"Look like a little something to me" Santana grinned looking back over her shoulder to see if the two men were following them

"Oh just leave it San I'll tell you later" Rachel giggled and carried on pulling her friend towards their room

"You like her" Will smirked looking over at Puck who had moved towards the door listening to the two girls talking echoing down the hall as they left

"I only met her today" Puck groaned, Will was a hopeless romantic and believed that you could fall in love in an instance

"Sometimes that's all it takes" Will grinned and grabbed his bag

"Yeah am sure it does" Puck rolled his eyes as he turned to grab his jacket and bike helmet

"well you can be cynical but any girl willing to stand and watch that awful performance and still smile and check you out afterwards is definitely worth getting to know better" Will smirked as he turned the lights off and the sound system

"Suppose" Puck looked down the hall way as they left the studio almost hoping that the girls would still be in sight

"Yeah well let's go and talk about it over a beer" Will grinned slapping his old school friend on the back

"That is not the responsible teacher Mr Schuster talking is it?" Puck laughed as he headed out of the main doors and pulling out a cigarette

"No it aint it's Will asking his old roommate to come and blow of some steam before classes on Monday" Will smiled

"Yeah sure…" Puck started but then heard someone call out behind him; he turned to see a group of students walking out the building, three boys and the girl that had come looking for his mystery girl before

"Rachel come on hurry up" Santana called behind her as she walked out of the main door

"Sorry I was just grabbing my purse San" Rachel called back as she rushed out after her friends and ran a little to catch up but she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with someone in front of her

"Oh god sorry" Rachel stammered as she bent down to pick up her bag and all the stuff on the floor

"That's perfectly ok Miss?"

Rachel looked up in to a pair of beautiful brown eyes and stopped for a second while she let her brain register who she had just ran in to

"Rachel… erm Rachel Berry" she stammered looking him over, his dark hair slicked back away from his face, his smile bright and welcoming

"Well Rachel I hope I didn't injure you before you start classes next week" He smiled looking down at the small girl

"Oh no am fine and it should be me worrying about hurting you I mean am sure I could get in trouble for injuring the director and principle of the company" Rachel smiled

"Am not worth that much these days so I think you would be fine"

"Still I am really sorry Mr St. James" Rachel looked down towards the floor shyly as she addressed the director of the company in front of her

"not at all Miss Berry feel free to run in to me whenever you like" Jesse stated grinning down at the small girl, her comfortable clothes still showing off her petite dancers figure, her beautiful brown eyes shining in the night and her smile enrapturing

"Well I better be going" Rachel smiled looking over to her friends who were starting to look impatient

"Of course well I look forward to seeing you in class Rachel" Jesse smirked looking over her shoulder for a minute to see Puck watching the two with interest

"You to Mr St. James" Rachel moved to leave when she heard him talk again

"It's Jesse" He exclaimed thinking he had never seen anything sexier then when she looked at him over her shoulder and called his name back to him

"Jesse" Rachel smiled and carried on towards her friends

"What was that?" Santana asked looking her friend over for yet the second time tonight she had watched an older man pawning over the small brunette

"I ran in to him and he started talking to me I can't very well ignore him he is the director" Rachel frowned zipping up her oversized grey hoodie

"Yeah well I would be careful with him" Sam exclaimed as he looked around the group his eyes settling on Rachel

"Why?" Rachel looked up at Sam confuse by his sudden serious tone and worry etched across this face while he looked at her

"Because he has a history with female students" Sam frowned thinking back to the way he had spotted Mr. St James looking at Rachel the way he had once looked at his wife when she started classes here

"don't worry Sam I will be fine and besides if not am sure my knights in shining armour here will protect me" Rachel smiled linking arms with Sam and Mike

"Hey! What about me?" Kurt frowned at Rachel playfully

"You're my knight in pink armour" Rachel giggled playfully as they started walking away down the steps to the main building

"Please Pink is so last season" Kurt laughed as he grabbed Santana by the arm and followed behind his roommates and the small Diva

* * *

"Noah" Jesse smiled as he watched Rachel walk away with her friends, spotting Noah stood over by the doors, he had noticed the way Puck had been watching Rachel while they were talking and couldn't resist the urge to go and aggravate the taller man further

"Jesse" Noah grumbled looking up from his phone, he knew Jesse had spotted him watching the interaction with Rachel but he couldn't help it. The girl had something about her something innocent but feisty just something and he knew what Jesse was like he would spoil the girl like he had done every girl he had his eye on in this company including his current wife.

"We really are glad that you could make it back for this year" Jesse smirked at Noah's tense body language at being in contact with him and having to pretend to be civil

"Yeah well I didn't have anything else to do this year" Noah shrugged looking over to Will with a roll of his eyes to let his old friend know that although he was pretending to be fine he was not enjoying being in Jesses company longer then he needed too

"Well any way it's good to see you, I take it you will be in the classes for the next week before the Gala" Jesse smiled knowing he was really starting to aggravate his once friend

"Suppose" Noah frowned knowing he was going to have to make an appearance in these classes although he would rather just show up to rehearsals for the gala and then perform and that's it

"Great well see you there" Jesse smiled and headed off in to the building smirking at his latest round with Noah and the thoughts of the small brunette girl who had attracted his attention this evening

"He makes my skin crawl" Will frowned looking his old friend over carefully, the history between the two was long and not a pleasant tale and he knew it affected Noah more then he would let show

"Come on I need a drink" Noah snapped storming forward towards the steps down to the streets

"A drink sounds great to me" Will smiled hesitantly and followed his friend

"Am going to need more than one" Puck grinned as his friend caught up to him at the bottom of the steps

"Well that could be arranged" Will smiled as they walked towards their favourite bar at a fast pace which Will knew was because Puck was tense and needed to work it off physically

"Great because I need to drown out them two and replace them with a small brunette" Puck smirked thinking of the small girl he had met that day, she was nothing like the girls he normally would like but there was just something about her, something in her eyes, her mannerism, her voice, her smile and he knew one thing if he was going to have to go to classes next week they might be more bearable if he gets to watch her as a distraction.

His mind was pulled back in to the now by Wills voice ringing out over his thoughts

"A small brunette huh?"


	2. But then i know its growing strong

Thanks guys for the response to this story so far… I am enjoying writing it and although I always tell myself I am going to stick to a writing schedule but it never happens so I apologise in advance. I hope you stick with me and please feel free to contact me in a review or a message I enjoy hearing from you all.

So here we go again and as per I do not own any of the characters and some of the plot points

Tarra

* * *

"Dinner was nice wasn't it" Rachel smiled as her and Santana headed up the stairs towards their room

"Yeah I enjoyed it" Santana smirked sarcastically

"Well we have class tomorrow so we better go to bed" Rachel yawned as they reached their bedroom door

"I know I didn't think I would be this tired but I feel like I did swan lake and then a jazz recital" Santana moaned as she walked in to the room and spotted Brittany sat on her bed looking confused

"Travelling takes it out of ya huh" Rachel smiled and turned to look at what Santana paused to stare at

"Brittany are you ok?" Rachel smiled looking at the blonde girl carefully her expression blank

"I don't think she's with us" Santana looked back at Rachel and moved slowly towards her bed

"Brittany honey are you ok?" Rachel moved towards the frozen girl cautiously

"Rachel be careful" Santana frowned watching Rachel approach Brittany

"Brittany" Rachel whispered as she placed her hand on the girls shoulder

"Rachel" Brittany asked as she turned to look at the small girl in front of her with a confused expression on her face

"Brittany are you ok you have been sat there frozen since we came back in the room and you may have been like that for a while before" Rachel asked her concern spilling through in her voice and her face filled with worry as she watched the tall blonde carefully as she started to look around the room as though she was unsure what was happening

"Yeah sometimes that just happens" Brittany smiled suddenly

"Oh alright but as long as you are ok" Rachel frowned a little and turned to look at Santana who was scowling sat on her bed

"Yeah am fine thank you Rach but I just need to go to bed" Brittany grinned brightly and then got up to get changed in to her pyjamas in the small bathroom joined to the girl's room

"What is the matter with her?" Santana hissed as Rachel moved to stand closer to their bed

"I have no idea but be nice to her" Rachel sighed looking up at the Latina girl with caution

"am not going to be mean to her she might kill us in our sleep" Santana smirked as she changed in to her pyjamas while Rachel did the same sat on her bed so that the two couldn't see each other

"I doubt that but we should be nice to her if what Sam says is true she doesn't have any friends and her mum makes her stay here and dance all through the holidays and on weekends so she never has any fun maybe that's all she needs is some friends and some fun" Rachel smiled as she stood up to place her clothes in to her washing hamper at the end of her bed

"Maybe but am telling you Rach if she keeps acting this weird I am not getting involved" Santana hissed again as she dropped her clothes down in to her own washing hamper at the end of the bed

"Santana" Rachel snapped looking up at the Latina who was now crawling in to her bed and looking over the edge at the smaller girl

"What I mean it" Santana smirked

"Well I think that is an awful thing to say and I think we should make friends with her" Rachel smiled slightly and turned as Brittany walked back in to the room

"So did you guys have fun today settling in?" Brittany asked as she sat down on her bed

"Yeah we did thanks Brittany what have you been doing today?" Rachel asked as she lay herself down on her bed

"Oh I practised for a while and then I had lunch with my mum and then I came back here for a while before I went to the studios to practice again" Brittany shrugged and lay herself down

"So you have spent the full day practising" Santana sat up to look across the room

"Yes" Brittany replied sitting up slightly to look across the room at the two girls

"Did you not spend time with your friends or anything? Or even go out for dinner?" Rachel asked as looked up a Santana over the edge of the bed

"I don't really have any friends people think am either crazy or stupid and I don't eat out because I don't like eating alone" Brittany frowned slightly, she had often felt left out at this school and she had told her mum that she would rather transfer and go somewhere people didn't not think she was odd but her mum just always told her that people just didn't like her because they were jealous because she is the best dancer in the school.

"Well you can always come to eat with us" Rachel smiled at Brittany who looked up stunned

"You mean it?" Brittany grinned broadly

"Yeah course I mean it" Rachel smiled looking up at Santana who just rolled her eyes and lay back down again

"Thanks" Brittany grinned "Lord Tubbington was so wrong I knew this year I would get friends"

"Who is Lord Tubbington?" Rachel frowned confused

"He's my cat" Brittany smiled

"Oh right well good night Brit" Rach grinned back trying to hide her confusion as to why her roommate thinks that she can talk to her cat

"Good night Rachel" Brittany smiled brightly before reaching up and turning off the light

"This is going to be a long year" Rachel sighed to herself as she turned on to her side pulling the blankets around her shoulders

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sounds of her alarm and someone moving around the bed room

"Morning Rach" A cheerful voice called out from across the room

"Morning Brit" Rachel moaned as she pulled herself up rubbing her eyes "you sleep well?" Rachel asked as she stood up and stretched out her petite body

"Yeah I slept fine thanks" Brittany smiled as she started to place her equipment in to her bag

"Good what class do you have first?" Rachel asked as she started grabbing her clothes from her chest of drawers

"I am going to be at your introduction because I am swapping on to the older course this year so we will be together" Brittany smiled shyly and looking up through her lashes at Rachel wondering if it was still ok that she spend time with her roommates

"Oh that's great" Rachel smiled brightly as she turned to grab her bag to start packing her stuff up for the day ahead

"Should we wake Santana or she's going to be late" Brittany asked suddenly concerned for the Latina girl who had yet to wake up

"Yeah I guess" Rachel shrugged before walking towards the bunk bed and reaching up to lightly shake Santana's shoulder

"Santana it's time to get up" Rachel whispered encouragingly

"Fuck off" Santana growled as she turned away from the two other girls

"I guess she will have to be late then" Rachel shrugged and turned to grab her bag before heading out of the room with Brittany close behind her

Rachel and Brittany hurried along the corridors and down the stairs and in to the large main dance studio where they would be receiving their introduction to the year

"Wow this place is amazing" Rachel grinned happily looking around the large arched room with large mirrors and large windows

"Yeah it is pretty special but I prefer the little ones on the floor below or the round room for singing class" Brittany smiled shyly as though she didn't think Rachel would want to know her opinion

"Really well I can't wait to see them then" Rachel smiled encouragingly at the taller girl before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her over in to the corner to start warming up and getting there stuff ready for the first class of the day

"Rachel you don't have to sit with me you know I don't mind" Brittany smiled sadly as she watched Rachel start to prep her Ballet slippers for class

"Brittany I want to sit with you, you're my roommate and I don't care what other people think because you seem nice to me so until you're not nice to me we are going to be friends ok?" Rachel explained as she started to ribbon up her slippers

"But Rachel people will stop talking to you if they think your friends with me" Brittany tried to explain panicked that Rachel would hate her for stopping the others from being friends with her

"Well Brittany I wasn't popular in my old school and I don't care if I am here, me and you are friends and if other people don't like it well they are not good people" Rachel smiled

"Really you still want to be my friend?" Brittany smiled excitedly as she pulled out her own Ballet slippers

"Yes now let's warm up and while we are at it we can way up the competition before the boys come in" Rachel grinned as she stood up to start stretching

"Well who do you want to know about?" Brittany asked as she stood up to join her friend

Rachel was about to answer when she heard the doors open and the boys came rushing in towards all of the girls,

"Rachel" Kurt grinned as he grabbed her in to a big hug before passing her to Sam and Mike who did the same spinning around with the small brunette tightly in their strong arms

"Hey guys" Rachel giggled as she staggered after Mike dropped her back on her feet "have you guys met Brittany?" Rachel smiled turning to look at her roommate who was standing nervously behind her

"No I don't think we have had the pleasure" Kurt smiled before reaching out his hand to tall blonde girl

"I'm Kurt Hummel nice to meet you" Kurt grinned as Brittany began to blush when she took his hand

"Mike Chang" Mike smiled as he also grabbed Brittany's Hand

"Sam…" the muscular blonde started to speak as he grabbed her hand but she cut him off quickly with a shy smile

"I know who you are we have been in classes together for 3 years" Brittany shrugged shyly

"Yeah but I wasn't sure if you knew you know because we haven't ever talked" Sam pulled his hand away from the beautiful blonde girl and nervously rubbed at the back of his neck

"Don't worry about it no one spoke to me I don't expect you to be different" Brittany smiled brightly looking to Rachel to make sure that it was ok that she said that

"Well anyways let's all finish getting warmed up huh" Rachel looked around her new friends warily worrying about if they would accept her unusual roommate, Brittany seemed nice to her, sure she lived in her own magical world but when is there anything wrong with that, she wasn't hurting anyone and she just seemed to really want to make some friends

"Where's Santana?" Sam asked as they spotted the main doors to the studio open and awaited the entrance of the principle dancers, the teachers and the director.

"She wouldn't get out of bed" Brittany whispered as they all stopped to watch the room's new entrees

"I knew she would be late" Rachel hissed to Brittany as the two girls looked at each other with a worried expression hoping their new roommate would be able to sneak in without being noticed

"Good morning everyone, I hope you have all settled in nicely, today is your first day of lessons, and today is your first steps on your journey to find out if you are what we need here at the company. During this year you will be tested harder than ever before and we expect the best standards at all time, at the end of the year there will be a performance and that will be how we chose who will be accepted in to the company and who unfortunately will not, I only take three boys and three girls, now for some of you this maybe your only time to perform here so I hope you all make the most of it. Thank you for your time please enjoys your first day" Mr St. James stood at the front of the room demanding attention from everyone

Rachel couldn't help but find the man attractive, his dark wavy hair, his personal flare with style, his serious and dramatic tone, his bright smile and bouncing hazel eyes shining as he looked around the room. She had noticed he looked her over a few times and could feel herself blushing as he dismissed the students and stood with the curly haired man from the night before looking in her direction.

"Rach are you ok?" Kurt asked looking at her blushing face and the way she kept shifting her body weight between her feet in a nervous fashion

"What oh yeah just anxious to get going" Rachel turned and smiled brightly at her friends who had all noticed the way the directors eyes had lingered on the brunette diva

"You sure do attract attention" Kurt whispered while the others started to talk about their lesson plans to see if they could all meet for lunch

"I don't know what you mean" Rachel hissed back her cheeks starting to flame red

"well first Mr St. James hasn't taken his eyes off you, neither has that delicious looking tutor he is talking to and if I am not mistaken but you have another admirer who has just walked in and smiled when he spotted you" Kurt smirked

"You are being ridicules" Rachel snapped turning to look in the direction of the men that Kurt believed to be looking at her

"Do you mean him?" Rachel asked nodding towards her Broadway crush

"Yeah Mr Noah Puckerman and he appears to looking right at you" Kurt smiled and waved slightly at the older man who was watching Rachel intently

"Kurt" Rachel frowned grabbing his hand and pulling it down as she noticed Noah smirk at her friends actions which meant he was definitely looking in their directions

"Alright everybody" a loud male voice called out "can we have all of the men heading in to the studio across the hall please"

"See you later rosy cheeks" Kurt snickered before pecking Rachel on the cheek and hurrying out with his stuff after Mike and Sam

"Are you ok Rach?" Brittany asked noticing the flushed look on Rachel's face

"Yeah thanks Brit just Kurt being silly" She whispered as their teacher took to the middle of the floor

"Right girls can we take to the floor please" A small ginger haired lady with large green expressive eyes called as she walked in to the middle of room

"Ladies I am Ms Pillsbury I am your Ballet teacher"

Rachel watched the door hoping to see signs of Santana and also to keep her mind from noticing that both Jesse and Noah where still sat in the room watching the girls with their first lesson

"Right ladies let's get to the bars and we will start" Miss Pillsbury called out with a final clap of her hands

"oh no Brits" Rachel groaned as Santana walked in to the studio slowly, wearing a green leotard and black tights when the required dress code was a black leotard and pink tights, she smiled at Mr St. James and Noah as she wandered past and headed towards Rachel and Brittany

"Excuse me Miss?" Jesse called as he walked behind her, his eyes straying towards Rachel as he marched after her friend

"Miss Lopez Santana Lopez" Santana turned and smiled widely at the approaching director who did not look to impressed at all but Santana could see something else in his eyes that seemed to be flicking over her shoulder in the direction of her beautiful Jewish roommate

"Miss Lopez is there a reason why you are late?" Jesses demanded standing right in front of the Latina who seemed to be smirking from what Rachel and Brittany could see, Rachel glanced towards Noah who seemed to be watching the encounter with a smirk playing across his handsome features

"No real reason I just slept in" Santana shrugged rolling her eyes at the man in front of her

"Well see that it doesn't happen again" Jesse snapped and turned on his Cuban heel boots and headed out of the room but not before a quick glance at both Rachel who seemed a little flustered by her friends actions and then to Noah who was smirking watching the events, his eyes also roaming over the small brunette that Jesse couldn't keep away from

"Santana" Rachel hissed from her place at the bar her body screaming at her that people where staring but she couldn't bring herself to look

"God that man is such an asshole" Santana moaned as she took her place on the bar and started join in with the given choreography

"Santana you shouldn't have been late" Rachel smirked rolling her eyes

"Excuse me Miss Lopez is it"

"Yes" Santana snapped a little as she turned to look at the pretty ballet teacher who was scanning her eyes over her

"In this class we wear pink tights and a black leotard, we also do not chew gum and we keep are hair off our face" Ms Pillsbury pointed out as she looked Santana over

"Sure" Santana grumbled before turning back and continuing with the work out

"Thank you Miss Lopez" Miss Pillsbury smiled before turning to watch the other girls

"Very good Brittany, what's your name dear?" Ms Pillsbury paused as she moved to go past Rachel

"Rachel Berry" Rachel smiled brightly at the young teacher in front of her

"Just be careful on your turn out there your ankle could get damaged if you over lean like that" Ms Pillsbury smiled slightly before walking

The girls practiced on the bar for another hour before being called to the middle of room to start on the second part of their morning lessons

"Brittany can you please demonstrate" Ms Pillsbury asked after she had explained the choreography that she wanted the girls to perform

"Now look at the way her head tilts, the way her arms raise and her leg with full extension" Ms Pillsbury pointed out as Brittany moved through the small dance section the teacher had instructed

"Beautiful thank you Brittany" Ms Pillsbury smiled

"Oh Brits that was great" Rachel smiled as her friend came back to stand beside her

"Thanks Rach" Brittany blushed at her friends compliments

"Yeah lovely" Santana groaned rolling her eyes at the love the teachers seemed to have for the insane blonde girl

The girls finished the dance lesson and where instructed to go to lunch before their next lesson started that afternoon

"Come on San, Brit lets go and get some lunch I am starving" Rachel groaned as she grabbed her bag

"Am meant to meet my mum" Brittany frowned looking away from the two girls

"Well go on then" Santana snapped at the blonde

"Oh don't worry Brits we can always meet up later and maybe have dinner together" Rachel smiled brightly looking hopefully towards Brittany

"No you know actually I think I will come to lunch I can see my mum later before she goes home" Brittany smiled and headed out in to the hall

"Hey Kitty" Brittany called as she stepped out in to the hall way, a small group of girls ahead of her

"Oh hi Brit" Kitty turned to look at the older blonde but her eyes did not seem as friendly as she pretended to be

"Kitty these are my new friends Rachel and Santana, guys this is my younger sister Kitty" Brittany smiled proudly looking at the younger girl

"Hi Kitty" Rachel grinned looking between the two girls, they did not have similar features but their beautiful blonde hair and their athletic dancer body types where very a like

"Hi Rachel" Kitty purred in an unpleasant manner while her eyes looked up and down the two girls judgingly before glancing back towards her own friends with a smirk playing across her features

Santana just stood glaring at the younger girl, she might not be Brittany's biggest fan and she may have only met Rachel yesterday but they were her roommates and whether or not she was Brittany's sister didn't matter because she didn't like the way Kitty was acting towards the two girls

Santana knew better than anyone when someone was being a bitch, she herself had been Lima's head bitch and there was no way she was going to let some pretty blonde cheerleader type act that way to her friends

"Well we are going to Lunch sis wanna come along?" Brittany smiled brightly at the younger girl obviously missing the cruel way her sister was behaving towards her, Santana frowned realising that was part of Brittany's problem she didn't see the bad in people or that they were being mean

"Oh no thanks I have real friends to spend time with" Kitty smirked and started away up the hall sniggering at the three older girls

"ok Kitty see you soon" Brittany sighed and turned to head up the hall way herself, She couldn't understand why her sister never wanted to spend time with her anymore, when they were kids they had been inseparable but now Kitty always had something better to do or someone better to spend time with

"Brits are you ok?" Rachel asked looking from Santana, who looked about ready to blow a fuse from the death glare she was sending down the hallway after the younger dancers, and then across to her now very sad looking friend

"Yeah am fine" Brittany shrugged trying to pretend she was ok but really she was hurt that her sister didn't want to spend time with her

"Look if you want to talk?" Rachel offered looking worried about how sad Brittany looked

"Thanks Rachel but maybe some other time" Brittany frowned as they carried on down the hall

"Hey guys look" Rachel smiled as she pointed in to the door way where the boys where finishing up their lesson

"Ooo Yummy" cried a girl from behind them, the three roommate span around to see a dark skinned girl with a full figure and long brown waved hair stood behind them

"Who is it that you think is yummy?" Rachel giggled at the girl's reaction to the boys

"The two in the middle, dark hair and tanned arms and the Blonde with big lips" The girl smirked looking at the two boys with interest

"Oh that's Sam and Mike" Rachel explained as the two boys spotted the girls watching and began showing off a little with their routines

"So here's the big question Gay or straight?" The dark skinned girl asked as she looked on as the two boys finished dancing and headed towards their bags smiling at the girls in the door way

"Straight" Rachel and Santana grinned as Sam and Mike both winked at them from where they stood

"Hey guys look" Brittany grinned as she pulled them out of the door way

"Hey Brittany" The beautiful blonde heading towards them smiled at their unusual roommate

"Hi Quinn" Brittany smiled widely as the blonde continued walking towards the main offices

"That was Quinn Fabray wasn't it?" Rachel squeaked watching the curvaceous blonde heading down the corridor

"Yeah" Brittany smiled starting towards the café again

"Oh wow she's beautiful" Rachel grinned thinking of all the times she had seen the star on Broadway and stage in shows and on the TV or movies

"I think she looks like a skank" Santana smirked, she had always hated Quinn Fabray, she reminded her of a girl she used to go to school with the two had never got along but in the end the girl ended up pregnant at 16 and living with some idiot in a small town for the rest of her life

"Oh Santana" Rachel frowned looking over to her lovely Latina friend

"Well a skank might be right for what she did" The dark haired girl smiled as she followed behind the three girls watching the way they interacted

"Why what did she do?" Rachel asked confused turning towards the loud girl

"Well she married Jesse St. James" she explained looking around the girls for some recognition in her statement

"Yeah well?" Santana frowned looking confused between the new girl and Brittany who both seemed to be smiling away as though they were part of a conspiracy

"Well she was with Noah Puckerman for years before that and she caused a huge scandal oh I wish you two would have been there" Brittany smiled looking between Rachel and Santana

"What so she was going out with Noah before she started with Jesse?" Rachel asked looking between the two girls stunned

"oh yeah she had been with him for years and then one day she just announces that she has never loved him and he was just a Lima loser and she deserved better, that she was in love with St. James and was going to Marry him" the girls eyes where swimming with gossip and excitement as she sat down opposite the three roommates as they claimed a table for lunch

"Yeah and Noah went all kinds of crazy and started calling her for everything where he then left to go to England for a while and now he's back but I heard he hasn't really spoken to anyone" Brittany shrugged looking down in to her bag for her purse

"Well that's not true because I have spoken to him twice" Rachel explained smiling dreamily

"Shut up girl he didn't"

"Yes he did, he asked me if I needed help with my bags and then I saw him dancing with Mr Schuster" Rachel giggled thinking back to the dance she had caught them performing

"Really?" The other girl smiled brightly at the expression on Rachel's face

"Who are you anyway?" Santana suddenly snapped at the other girl whose face turned a little pink under her dark skin and she smiled shyly at the three girls in front of her

"Oh am sorry am Mercedes Jones" She smiled her brown eyes warm and welcoming

"Well am Rachel, this is Brittany and that is Santana who you should ignore when she's like that" Rachel smirked as Santana glared at her for her comment

"Oh you best not be forgetting us" Kurt spoke up suddenly appearing behind the girls with a tray filled with snacks

"How could I ever forget you lot?" Rachel smiled turning to see Mike, Sam and Kurt all stood behind her

"Mercedes this is Kurt, Sam and Mike, guys this is Mercedes" Rachel smiled pointing everyone out

"Nice to meet you" Kurt nodded and sat down beside Santana, Mike smiled and waved slightly before taking a seat next to Brittany and Sam pushed his chair right up next to Rachel when he spotted St. James stood in the cafeteria smiling in their direction

"Sam what are you doing?" Rachel asked as she felt him push right up against her

"Sorry Rach but you will thank me later" Sam grinned putting his arm around the smaller girl and pulling her close to him

"What are you two up to?" Kurt smirked looking between the two, Sam who looked like he was trying to force being comfortable and Rachel who looked beyond stunned where sat cuddled to each other as he shared his tray of food with the small diva

"Nothing" Sam frowned but nodded towards where the Director was stood looking over at the group with a now a slight hint of anger on his features instead of the seductive smirk he had been wearing minutes before

Kurt and Mike both turned around and quickly nodded back at Sam before carrying on the conversation about this morning's classes with the other girls

"Sam I don't know what you're doing and don't get me wrong I think your lovely but I don't really think of you that way" Rachel smiled turning to whisper to Sam unsure of whether or not she was about to hurt his feelings

"Oh Rach its ok and don't worry you're not letting me down or anything I will explain later but please just pretend with me for the rest of lunch" Sam smiled softly

"Someone you're trying to get rid of?" Rachel smirked thinking Sam's ex-girlfriend would be sending her death glares from somewhere around the room

"Yeah something like that" Sam shrugged pulling her close to his body again, he had to admit although he didn't feel that way about the small girl, he did like the way she fitted against his body and he had to admit she was smoking hot but he knew that they would never be more then friends.

"Well Sam if it helps you" Rachel sighed relaxing in to his embrace, enjoying his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame and the warmth from his large body lumbering around her

"Guys come on we better get to class" Brittany stood up brushing the crumbs off the front of her Jazz pants

"What class do you guys have now?" Rachel looked at Sam and Mike

"We have Street dance and Hip hop" Mike shrugged getting up and grabbing his bag

"oh right see you guys later then" Rachel smiled and bent over to grab her bag "oh shit" Rachel frowned as all of her stuff fell out of her bag as she leaned to pick it up

"What's up Rach?" Santana asked her usually polite friend who had just swore loudly in public

"All my stuff came out my bag, you guys go on ill catch up I won't be late" Rachel smiled as the three girls and Kurt waved and headed out the door

"Well now that is a nice sight"

Rachel groaned at the appalling chat up line as she bent over in her yoga pants, she knew who ever it was happened to be looking at her ass

"Oh god that was pathetic" Rachel moaned as she grabbed the rest of her stuff and straightened up only to see Jesse stood in front of her

"Having trouble Miss Berry?" Jesse asked his eyes raking over her body as she blushed and fiddled with her bag. He couldn't help but notice how the blush traced all the way down to the top of her breasts that where just peeking out of the top of her top

"Yeah my bag tipped as I picked it up so I had to gather my things" Rachel explained in a hurry

"Oh right I see" Jesse grinned

"Well if you'll excuse me Mr St. James I have to get to class" Rachel smiled and rushed to head away from the Director

"Oh Miss Berry?" Jesse called his voice silky and smooth but hiding something that Rachel just couldn't pick out at the moment

"Yes Mr St. James" Rachel turned to look at him over her shoulder again her bag still cradled in her arms

"although my line may have been pathetic as you said do not sell yourself short you are a beautiful woman and I was merely expressing that opinion" Jesse smirked as that blush that he found so tempting lit up her face again

"Thank you Mr St. James but I really must be going" Rachel smiled and headed away from him once again

"Rachel please call me Jesse" He called as she reached the door only to be answered with a quick wave of her hand as she rushed away

"You becoming friendly with the girls early this year Jesse" He heard from behind him in a familiar glacial tone

"Oh Sue you know those rumours are ridiculous I love my wife and I don't need to sleep with students to get the best out of them" Jesse smirked looking at his girls street dance coach

"Am keeping an eye on you Jesse, you lay a finger on that girl and I will make sure you never teach in this city again" Sues eyes flamed as she glared at her boss

"Is that a threat Sue?" Jesse grinned at the older woman

"you betcha Buddy" Sue snapped and pushed passed him before heading out in to the corridor quickly, her mind racing with worry for the young girl who he had been talking to. The rumours about Jesse may not have been true but they were not without some merit, the man liked the young female students and often made a point of singling one out and making a fuss of them, he had been known to "secretly" date students well that was until he bewitched his principle dancer in to marrying him. Sue stormed towards her office and decided then and there she was going to have to speak to the other staff and tell them to keep an eye on that young girl.

* * *

"Hey Rach" Brittany smiled as the smaller girl approached

"Hi everyone" Rachel grinned broadly but Santana noticed how it didn't quiet reach her eyes, like something was bothering her, she knew Rachel wouldn't talk about it in public she seemed to be a very private person so she gathered she better ask her later what had caused the change in her friends attitude

"You guys ready to go in?" Mercedes smiled brightly, she also noticed the change in Rachel and shared a small look with Santana before walking in to the large room

As the girls and Kurt all walked in to the large room and took their seats they watched as a beautifully dressed woman moved to the front of the class, her hair covered in a head scarf and her beautiful brown eyes magnified by her small round glasses.

"good afternoon ladies and gents, this is the round room it is designed for perfect pitch, that means there are no corners for you to hide in, I am Madame Tiberdeuax and welcome to your first vocal class. I know I auditioned a lot of you myself so I will be watching closely but today we will start with are new students so please when I call your name inform the band of your choice and perform a number of your choosing"

"So we just pick any song?" Rachel asked looking to Brittany who was smiling brightly at the exquisitely dressed teacher

"Kurt Hummel" Madame Tiberdeuax's voice rang out through the room and Kurt jumped up a little flustered and embarrassed

Rachel watched as Kurt got up and started singing, he had a beautiful voice with an exceptional range as she smiled to herself as she heard him hit a high E, his song finished and they all waited to see what Madame Tiberdeuax thought

"Well done Mr Hummel" She spoke as she nodded her head at the boy who rushed to sit back down

"Santana Lopez"

Santana jumped up from her seat and rushed towards the front of the room, after speaking to the band for a brief moment she turned back and smiled at Rachel as the music started

**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

**Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**

**She's living in a world and it's on fire**

**Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**She got both feet on the ground**

**And she's burning it down**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**She got her head in the clouds**

**And she's not backing down**

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

The song captured her roommate perfectly; Rachel could see and feel the passion bouncing from Santana's beautiful raspy voice as she sang on her emotions filling the room with each note of the song

**Everybody stares, as she goes by**

**'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**

**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**

**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**

**And it's a lonely world**

**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]**

**She's just a girl and she's on fire **

"Thank you Miss Lopez" Madame Tipideux nodded and looked down at her list yet again

"Sunshine Corcozon"

Rachel and Santana watched as the small girl got up to the front of the class and spoke to the band, she smiled as she started to sing however she only managed to get in to the first part of the song when Madame Tiberdeuax raised her hand signalling the band to stop playing

"Yes Madame Tiberdueax?" Sunshine asked smiling

"You haven't practiced" A stern voice rang out through the room

"I did I practiced everyday" Sunshine stammered

"well if that is you practicing then it was a mistake letting you in to this school because at you audition I told you to practice and yet you are here singing the same song and performing it the same way as you did for me then" The older woman stood up from her chair to speak to the small girl who was visibly shaking with held back tears

"But I have" Sunshine started again but was cut off again by the strict teacher

"Well I think you should leave now and go and rethink if this is what you want to do then? Because by the start of that performance I don't want to hear any more you are wasting my time and the time of the students here that have put in the effort already this year"

"Sorry" Sunshine whined as she ran through the chairs grabbed her bag and ran from the room quickly

"Was she just cut from the programme?" Rachel asked Brittany who nodded sadly watching the door where the small girl had exited

"Mercedes Jones" the voice rang out again as the older woman took her seat back in the crowd

"Good luck" Rachel whispered as Mercedes jumped up to go towards the front of the room

Mercedes started to sing and the others all glanced at each other with a knowing smile, her smooth chocolaty voice echoed through the room as she poured her emotions in to the lyrics. The words to beautiful by Christina Aguilera bouncing around the room as Mercedes voice sang through the lyrics with passion.

"Thank you"

Mercedes smiled at the older woman as she headed back to her seat giving her friend's quick thumbs up as she sat down ready to wait for the next performer.

"Rachel Berry"

Rachel heard her name and got up putting on her show face ready to face the critique of her classmates and tutor, as she reached the front and moved towards the band her head snapped around as the door opened and closed and there stood in the door way was Noah Puckerman.

Rachel frowned slightly as she tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach settled while she quickly thought out the song she wanted to sing before starting to talk with the band.

"Ah Mr Puckerman nice of you to join us" Madame Tiberdeux smiled as she turned to look at her old student

"you know me team player an all" He smirked as he sat down next to the older woman, his eyes drawn to the small figure who was smiling at the band now before turning and heading to the middle of the performance area

"When you're Ready Ms Berry" Madame Tiberdeux smiled

Rachel nodded her head at her tutor before glancing back to signal the band

Music filled the room as Rachel took a few calming breaths, the song playing through in her mind and her eyes wandering towards the dark hazel eyes of Noah as he watched her intently.

Rachel smiled as she started to sing, her eyes drifting between her friends who sat watching her with smiles on their faces and between the smouldering eyes that felt like they were burning her skin with the intensity that she felt coming from them.

**Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you**

Rachel grinned as she watched his eyes travel up and down her body, the butterflies fading as she got on to the next part of the song without being stopped which meant that Madame Tiberdeuax was pleased with her progress since the summer

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one**

As soon as she had seen him walk in she knew which song she wanted to sing, of course she could have gone with Barbra but this song just felt right. She knew there was not the slightest chance he would be interested in her I mean he was The Noah Puckerman and she was just a first year performer but something in the way he looked at her, something in the way his eyes followed her movements and the way he smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel as though maybe there was something there and it wasn't all in her head but then again that's what she thought with Brody but that was a huge mistake.

**Please baby can't you see**

**I'm trying to explain**

**I've been here before and I'm locking the door**

**And I'm not going back again**

**Her eyes and arms and skin won't make**

**it go away**

**You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow**

**That holds you down today**

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**

**Go on believe her when she tells you**

**nothing's wrong**

**But I'm the only one**

**Who'll walk across the fire for you**

**I'm the only one**

**Who'll drown in my desire for you**

**It's only fear that makes you run**

**The demons that you're hiding from**

**When all your promises are gone**

**I'm the only one **

Rachel finished with a huge smile on her face, she turned to look at Madame Tiberdeaux worried about any comments the respected tutor may have

"Very good Rachel"

Rachel smiled briefly before heading back to her chair, her eyes focusing forward to stop herself from turning towards the intense eyes she could feel watching her as she walked back to her friends.

"Rachel that was amazing" Brittany whispered as the smaller girl reached the seat next to her

"thanks Britt" Rachel grinned looking around her friends still trying to keep her eyes away from his, although she knew he would have had to turn in his seat to still be looking at her it felt as though he was

"Yeah Rach that was really good" Kurt smiled as he looked up to see Madame Tiberdeuax and Noah standing at the front of the class

"well class I am pleased with the performances for today and I thank you for your time but before we leave I have persuaded one of our principle performers to give you a quick demonstration so please welcome Mr Puckerman" The older woman smiled, she had spotted the way that Noah was watching her new student Ms Berry and was intrigued to see if he would respond to her song. She had always had a soft spot for their resident bad boy and after seeing how destroyed he was when that harpy of a girlfriend left him for the imbecile that is the director she knew that what he needed right now was a distraction and a good woman and if this Ms Berry could be it she was sure that she would be willing to help make that happen.

"Alright let me show you how it's done" Noah smirked, his eyes tracing the crowd quickly before settling back on the small girl. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about her was drawing him in all the time, her long brown hair, her shapely legs, her beautiful brown eyes and her soft looking pink lips. He smirked as he spotted a small blush appear on her face as she noticed him looking at her

Puck smirked as he quickly tuned his guitar, this girl was something else and he just needed to find a way of making sure that he got there before that douche Jesse, He knew what Jesse was like he had seen it with Quinn but now he had Quinn and was still trying it with the young girls. Puck felt a wave of anger roll through him as he thought of the way he had spotted Jesse watching Rachel, the way he had looked at her.

He counted the band in quickly trying to stop that train of thought running through this mind knowing he didn't want to let his anger slip in to this performance, especially as he could feel her warm eyes watching him closely.

**Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?  
**

Rachel was stunned at how beautiful his voice sounded, she had heard him sing thousands of times but this was something else, it felt like he was singing just for her like everyone else in the room had disappeared and he was stood singing in front of her. She shook her head slightly trying to concentrate, the lyrics of the song sending warm feelings through her stomach as she noticed his eyes had yet to leave her since he had been singing. Maybe she wasn't making this up in her head, she glanced to the side to see that Santana was smirking at her, Brittany was sat smiling brightly and Mercedes and Kurt seemed to be deep in conversation with the occasional glance between her and Noah.

**Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am  
**

Noah felt himself smiling as he sang as he watched her glance around nervously from his gaze; she looked to her friends who had noticed the interaction between the two. A blush spread across her olive skin, he couldn't help but think he would like to see that blush happen during some other activities that they could do together.

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**

Rachel smiled as she listened to the lyrics, his deep but silky voice radiating emotions, his eyes lighting up as they met her own, she had to fight the urge to nod at his questions during the song or to jump up and run to him. The pull she felt towards him was intoxicating.

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Promise you'll stay **

The whole class erupted as he finished with applause and cheers, his eyes scanning the room but still locking in on the small brunette.

"Thanks everyone" He nodded as he placed his guitar back in the stand "I think that's class dismissed" he smirked looking over to his old teacher

"Yes I will see you all again tomorrow" Carmen called as she smiled at Noah, she had spotted the small interactions between her new student and her old one and couldn't help but think there was something about it that seemed different then when she had seen him with Quinn. There was chemistry, a spark that seemed to fill the room between them and judging by the way Ms Berry's friends had gathered around her she was not the only one to notice.

"Rachel did you see the way he was looking at you?" Brittany grinned, grabbing hold of her small roommate in to a big hug

"Brittany" Rachel hissed trying to stop her friends from over reacting

"No Rach this is exciting and he is hot" Santana frowned looking back over her shoulder towards the dark haired man

"And Girl is he in to you" Mercedes crooned as she glanced at Santana with a smirk

"Well girls this looks like we need to have a sleepover" Kurt giggled happily as he grabbed his bag and linked his arm through Rachel's pulling her towards the front of the classroom and past Noah on their way out of the room

"How are we meant to do that?" Rachel asked trying to hide the blush she felt from being close to Noah and acting normal so that he didn't noticed how flustered she felt being around him and the way her friends were reacting

"Once the hallways go quiet we will all meet in your, San's and Britt's room for a girly night in" Kurt smiled

"Oh great" Rachel sighed rolling her eyes knowing that the main topic of tonight would be her


	3. wasnt the spring

Hello to you all… hope your all enjoying reading and I hope your all well, thank you for the reviews and the people who have started following or even added it as a favourite I really appreciate all of your support. Sorry it took a while to update but I got married a week ago and well I was busy leading up to it and well I have been busy since but thanks for your patience I will try and be a bit quicker next time

As always I do not own any of the characters and this story is wrote simply out of love for them

Feel free to contact me in any way message or review

Thanks

Tarra

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurt said he would get here in about half an hour so should I run out and get some snacks don't you think?" Rachel grinned as she placed some extra blankets on the end of her bed with some more pillows for when their guests arrive.

"Yeah sounds good" Brittany turned to look at the small girl who was now rummaging through her bag

"Make sure you get some drinks as well" Santana called from in the bathroom where she was quickly tidying up all of the makeup she had left in there that morning

"Ok be back soon" Rachel called as she walked through the door and headed down the hall, the girls had eventually convinced her that this sleepover was going to be a good idea, and that it would help them to all get to know each other better but she knew deep down it would end up on the talk of boys and that would become talk of Noah

Rachel smiled to herself as she reached the stairs; she was heading towards the vending machine that she found the night when she saw Noah dancing. Part of her mind was hoping to run in to the tall dark and handsome performer again but she knew that may not be the case.

The girls and Kurt had been making jokes about it all afternoon talking about they had seen the way he looked at her, the way he smiled when he spotted her about to perform, the way his eyes followed her when she was singing, and how it seemed like he was responding when he sang.

Rachel couldn't help but wish that the girls where right, she liked Noah a lot but she had done since she first ever saw him on a recording she found online of him in west side story. He had played Bernardo and when she saw him performing she had instantly felt attracted to the bad boy of the performer's world but she never dreamed he would look her way even if she should ever meet him.

She had always imagined herself as a Maria and thought he would make a fabulous Tony but she would gladly go for the smaller role of Anita if he was to be Bernardo and she Rachel Barbra Berry did not go for small roles

As she turned in to the hall way of the dance studios and towards the large vending machine at the end of the hall way she heard raised voices from inside a dance studio, She felt herself speed up as she recognised one of the voices from inside, ever since she had seen him at the canteen at lunch time Rachel had felt very uncertain about spending time around Mr St. James and was hoping not to alert them to her presence

"What is he doing back here Jesse?" a female voice called out as Rachel headed past the door way as quietly as possible

"What do you think he is doing here, he is here to work, he's the best male lead we have other than me and whether you like it or not darling he is also a good teacher now we can either have him here where we just avoid him or let him perform for someone else and make them loads of money which one would you prefer?" Jesses voice called back, his tone teasing but the malice behind the words ringing out through the large room

"I would prefer not to see him ever again and don't make out that you did this for the company you like seeing people miserable, you invited him here to gloat"

"why do I need to gloat everyone in the business knows I got the girl and stop pretending like you pity him, you didn't pity him when we were fucking behind his back so why do you feel bad now?"

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"How else do you want me to talk to you?"

"I am not one of your naive little flings that you picked up from the young students I am your wife and you will talk to me properly"

"What flings?"

"Oh don't give me that Jesse I might be blonde but am not stupid and don't think I haven't heard about the ones before me and don't think for a second that I don't know that you already have your eye on a young girl now"

Jesse was about to answer that his wife was being stupid when he heard the vending machine in the hall come to life, he looked over to the beautiful blonde stood in front of him and frowned before he headed towards the door to see which of the students or staff member had been outside during this discussion

"Stupid machine" Rachel whispered as she tried to make the machine go as quickly and quietly as possible

"Ms Berry?"

Rachel turned to the sound of the director's voice echoing down the hall way towards her, she knew this was a mistake, now she was stuck here with him and she couldn't very well run away

"Mr St. James" Rachel smiled towards the shadow of the figure as she continued to collect the items that the girls had decided on for the nights snacks, her fingers grasping them as quickly as they fell and throwing them in to the large linen bag she had grabbed before leaving the room

"How are you this evening?" his voice sent a chill down her spine as she tried to keep her composure, but it wasn't the nice thrills she got from hearing Noah that made her tingle and heat up quickly, this chill sent ice through her veins almost like a warning was rolling through her body

"Oh I am fine thank you Mr St. James, just getting some snacks for me and my roommates" Rachel smiled as she quickly glanced up realising he was now headed straight towards her slowly

"Am glad to hear that, how are you finding your first week?" He smiled as he noticed her nervous behaviour, he was well aware of his effect on the young girls of the academy and he knew that they often seemed nervous when they showed an interest in him, he may have gotten himself a trophy wife but something about this girl was making him forget the vows to the vivacious blonde

"Well it seems to be going well, I enjoyed my music lessons and my ballet tutor is super nice" Rachel grinned widely as she stood up from the machine with her small canvas bag filled with goodies, her smile was all theatre and was starting to hurt her cheeks but she didn't want him to see how much he affected her when she was certain she was imagining his advances in her head, after all he had a wife a very beautiful one at that and she was currently standing in the next room

"How did you find Madame Tiberdueax's class?" Jesse grinned down the small girl, his eyes raking over her body once again while he tried to keep his tone and manner as professional as possible with his wife being close by

"I enjoyed it especially the example performance from Mr Puckerman" Rachel smiled shyly, her eyes dropping to floor to avoid the anger that had just flashed on Jesses face as she mentioned Noah's name

"I am glad to hear that he appears to be joining in and that you enjoyed the class, well if you will excuse me Miss Berry, me and my wife are just going through some ideas for the benefit performance" Jesse pulled his show smile across his face while he tried to control the jealousy and anger that flooded him at the way that Rachel had spoken about Noah, He needed to go back to Quinn before she came out looking for him and he needed to get away from the petite brunette to make sure that he didn't show his frustration at another girl he admired showing an interest in the no good waste of talent Noah Puckerman.

"Oh well I can't wait to see it" Rachel's smile lit up across her face at the thought of watching Noah perform again "Good night Mr St. James"

Rachel hurried around the dark haired man and rushed herself down the hallway to make sure to put enough space between herself and the director, she had noticed the way he often looked at her and his sometimes overly friendly tone and she had heard herself of his partiality for his young students but she didn't want to be one of them

"Goodnight Miss Berry" a sweet but toxic sounding voice echoed from the door way of the dance studio as she passed by

"Oh Goodnight Ms Fabray" Rachel turned to smile brightly at the lead performer before she carried on through the doors and headed towards the stair case once again

Rachel carried on rushing up the stairs to make sure she could get back to her room without someone following her, she didn't know which would be worse Quinn Fabray the wife of the director who was obviously flirting with you and who seemed to know by the toxic way she greeted her or the director himself who didn't seem to care that his behaviour was very inappropriate

Rachel was half way up the stairs when she felt herself collide with a strong tall body,

"Oh hey there you ok?"

Rachel looked up at the owner of the large hand that had grabbed her arm to stop her from falling backwards on the steps as she had collided with him

"Oh yes thank you am fine" Rachel smiled up at the tall boy in front of her, his bright smile shining back

"That's a large bag of snacks you have there" The tall boy looked from the large canvas bag slung over Rachel's shoulder, up and down her small frame before smiling again when he spotted her large brown eyes studying him carefully

"Yeah well I have two roommates who eat a lot" Rachel grinned and moved to step around the tall boy not wanting to end up in another awkward conversation tonight

"What's your name?" He asked as he watched her move around him ready to carry on up the stairs

"It's Rachel, Rachel Berry" She smiled slightly as she moved to carry on again but he reached out and grabbed her arm gently

"Really you're Rachel Berry, I have heard so much about you"

"You have?" Rachel asked confused by the tall man's excitement at hearing her name

"Yeah, Will and Puck been talking about you loads" He grinned widely at the small girl

"Who?" Rachel frowned slightly, her perfectly maintained eyebrow arched questioningly

"Oh Mr Schuster and Noah Puckerman" He laughed a little as he watched her eyes go wide at the mention of the two men

"Why would they be talking about me?" Rachel frowned, she didn't believe for a second that this man was telling the truth even if there was a part of her that was thrilled at the thought that he might be

"Well since you caught them performing that awful dance that we did for Mr Ryerson years ago they seem to have taken an interest in you" He grinned

"And why would they talk to you about it?" Rachel frowned again wondering who this man was

"oh sorry, am Finn Hudson, am a Lead performer here" He grinned extending his hand out to the small girl, he could see what puck saw in the small brunette, she had large expressive eyes, pink pouty lips and her body was awesome

"Nice to meet you Finn Hudson" Rachel grinned up at the tall man, his movements didn't seem graceful like you would assume a dancer would need so she had to presume that his talents leaned more towards his singing and acting skills.

"Like wise Rach" He grinned widely, his enthusiasm seemed infectious and she could see what would make him a great performer on stage, if he smiled and seemed to enjoy his performance then she was sure the audience would also.

"Well I really need to go before my roommates come looking for me" Rachel gave a small wave before she carried on towards her room, her minding buzzing with all the thoughts that the conversation with Finn had brought up, was Puck actually interested in her? Where her friends right? Maybe she wasn't just imagining it?

"Girl! Where have you been?" Mercedes loud voice spoke out as soon as she opened the door to see Mercedes and Kurt sitting on the floor on pillows and Santana and Brittany sat on Brittany's bed

"well I had an awkward meeting with Mr St. James who I heard arguing with his wife over Noah I think and then I happened to run in to Noah's friend Finn who seemed lovely and mentioned that Noah and Mr Schue have been talking about me a lot" Rachel smiled dreamily as she sat down on the end of Brittany's bed, dropping the large bag of snacks her mind too busy to register the smiles and looks between her friends.

"Are you serious?" Kurt's voice squeaked with excitement over this new information as he moved forwards towards Rachel's legs which were hanging over the edge of the bed, they all seemed to move in towards her like she was about tell them something prophetic

"Well that's what he said but we can't really know for sure can we?" Rachel sighed looking around at her friends who had all gathered around her now

"Why not I mean it's not like he has a reason to lie" Brittany smiled brightly at Rachel as she tried to understand why Rachel couldn't see how much Puck obviously liked her

"well I guess your right but I just find it insane that anyone as lovely looking and as famous as him would ever show an interest in me" Rachel sighed looking down to her knees, all her life she had been bullied and made to feel like she was ugly, that she didn't fit in and that she would never reach her dreams. She liked to believe that she stayed strong and didn't listen and in the most part she didn't but those things don't just go away they leave scars and those scars are the voices that are whispering to her to tell her that she wasn't good enough to even be noticed by Noah

"Why wouldn't he show an interest in you babe?" Mercedes looked between Kurt and Santana before looking back up at Rachel their faces sad and concerned

"Well why would he? I mean am not pretty like Quinn and am not hot like Santana and am not cool like you Mercedes and Kurt and am not as talented as Brittany" Rachel sniffed as she heard all her high school bullies voices running through her head

"oh darling you are beautiful and you have an amazing voice, you are a great dancer and let's face it you made everyone stop to watch in drama class because your Fanny Brice was almost a Barbra, maybe what you need is to just realise it yourself… " Kurt paused for a minute looked around the room quickly at the other girls before looking back up at Rachel who was sat still looking lost and hurt "you need a makeover"

"What oh Kurt no" Rachel sighed looking over at her excitable friend as he bounced up and down excited at the prospect of helping Rachel with her new look

"oh come on Rach it will be fun and we can all help" Brittany chimed in suddenly, she had never had real friends before and she was excited to be included in anything like this, her mum had put her straight in to the dance school when she was six and people never really wanted to be friends with her so to now be included with this new group was very exciting, Lord tubbington was going to be so jealous when he found out but she didn't care.

Rachel turned to look at Brittany who looked so excited and pleading that she knew there was no way of escaping this, she did want to look better and fit in more, she had always had this incessant need to be popular and Barbra changed her look for new roles and this was Rachel's new role she was going to be a star and make Noah notice her.

"Fine I guess" Rachel smiled shyly at the others as they all started talking at the same time discussing what they were all going to do to make Rachel more attractive then she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey man" Finns voice called out as soon as he heard the door open

"Hey dude what's up" Puck called from his bathroom door, his chest still a little wet from getting out the shower a few minutes before

"I just met your girl" Finn smirked as he sat down on his best friend's bed watching him as he rummaged through a large hold all for a top

"What girl?" Puck frowned although his heart started pounding at the thought of the most beautiful Jewish girl he had ever seen

"that Berry chick you was always talking about since you got back" Finn rolled his eyes as he lay back on the bed, throwing the old football from their school days up and down above him

"What Rachel? Rachel Berry?" Puck stopped moving around his room before turning to look at his best friend who was trying hard not to giggle at his friend's failure to pretend he didn't know the girl

"Yeah that's her, she was running from the dance studios with a big bag of goodies and she seemed a little distracted, am guessing she was at the vending machine there but when I got there for our drinks there was a fight going on between dancing Queen St. James and your bitch of an ex" Finn shrugged as he explained

"You talked to her?" Puck asked as he sat down on the edge of his sofa, his eyes looking towards his best friend but his head was miles away currently beating the shit out of Jesse for being anywhere near Rachel again

"Yeah I mentioned that I knew you and that you mentioned her but she didn't seem to believe me asked why you would want to talk about her." Finn frowned as he sat up to look at Puck

"Why did you tell her that dude now she's going to think am some sort of weird stalker like St. James" Puck moaned as he grabbed his towel from the back of the sofa and threw it towards his friend

"hey man" Finn cried as the towel wrapped around his face before dropping to his lap "I was just talking to the girl, can totally see why you're in to her and why Schue wants her in his production at the end of year I mean she really is hot in a cute kind of way and I don't know she seemed nice"

"Who said I was in to her?" Puck frowned his eyes darting towards the place on the wall where the picture of him and Quinn had been, his heart tightening a little at the thought of the blonde haired bitch

"Dude I might be a bit stupid but am not that stupid, I can see you like the girl, the whole academy is talking about it, and it's also a well-known fact that St. Stupid is watching her too and that stunt you pulled in Tiberdeauxs class singing to her I mean come on everyone's heard about it" Finn grinned his stupid cheesy grin which drove Puck crazy because it made him look like a giant toddler

"I didn't sing to her Ms T asked me to put on a performance so I did and yeah she was there I had seen her perform but it wasn't to her and as for everyone talking about it I mean we have had two conversations and I have observed some of her classes but that's it I mean what's the big deal and as for St. Asswipe well he already has a death sentence by marrying the cheerleader queen from hell but I'll tell you one thing that girl is more than cute she is a hot looking Jew and she has definitely got some talent in that small body so would it be such a bad thing to start to like her?" Puck shrugged noncommittally as he slipped of the edge of the arm of the sofa and on to the seat

"Listen Puck, I know last year was really crap on you like with the whole evil ex and marrying the boss thing but if you think you could have something with this girl then why don't you make a move for it, I mean I know she's a student but you're not a teacher your just an older performer so I don't see why you can't just take the girl out or something" Finn sighed as he sat down on the sofa next to puck, bumping their shoulders together

"I don't even know if she would want to I mean I saw her the other day all over that blonde kid she is always with and besides what if she is just like Quinn, I mean she was all nice and innocent until you got with her then she went bat shit crazy" Puck groaned his hand running through his hair

"Well you won't know until you ask and get to know the girl I mean it's not like she is going to stab you on the first date or anything is it?" Finn smirked as he watched Pucks face turn in to a scowl

"Just keep to your own love life huh Hudson" Puck growled as he turned to grab the TV remote

"Alright man but I think you should definitely do something about it before someone else gets in there" Finn frowned

"alright dude let's just watch some TV before you get an aneurysm with all that thinking" Puck laughed as he turned the TV on to a football game

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god Rachel you look amazing" Mercedes smiled brightly at the small Jewish girl

"thanks Mercedes I don't really feel like myself but I suppose it just takes some getting used to huh" Rachel frowned looking down at her new look

"Yeah I guess but in the mean time you look hot" Santana grinned, her eyes widening at her best friend

"Well thanks everyone I just hope your all right and this gets his attention" Rachel sighed as she smoothed down her new clothes, her eyes looking over her new makeup and hair style

"how could he resist, the boy was head over heels before now he is going to have a heart attack" Kurt giggled as he wandered out of the bathroom his hair perfectly styled, carrying his folded Pyjamas over the arm of his Marc Jacobs jacket.

"Come on we need to get going or we will be late for Madame T and you know how bad that is" Rachel frowned as the considered their teachers strict temperament

The group of friends all walked along the hall way, each watching people's reactions to Rachel's new look, whispering to each other about how people seemed to be noticing the small girl and how they seemed to approve. Two boys actually stopped walking towards them and watched her walk past before they moved again which caused a smirk between Kurt and Santana, as they approached the doors Mercedes and Santana moved ahead and signalled to Kurt that he needed to distract Rachel.

"Rach wait a sec" Kurt called out as the reach the doors to the round room, Santana and Mercedes strolling through the doors casually but with their eyes peeled for a certain performer who was about to drop down dead when he saw how great Rachel looked.

"What is it Kurt we are going to be late" Rachel murmured as she moved closer the feminine man in front of her, Brittany stopping alongside Rachel a bright smile lighting up her face as she watched everyone's reaction to her best friend.

"Oh it's alright I'll talk to you later" Kurt smiled softly as he quickly brushed some hair back in to place around Rachel's face

"Come on Kurt" Rachel moaned as she grabbed the man's soft hand and pulled him towards the door linking Brittany's arm on the way. She paused as she entered to see where Santana and Mercedes had stopped and her heart started skipping a beat as she approached the row, her eyes trailing the lines of his strong broad shoulders. Her body was moving on autopilot or it could be that she was still attached to Kurt and Brittany who were also moving towards that spot she wasn't sure.

She glanced up to look towards her friends but caught someone else eye instead, the tall man from the night before was sat in front of Noah watching her with a big goofy grin as she approached and sat down behind them with Kurt, Santana and Mercedes smirking as the watched a pink tinge colour her cheeks. Brittany looked around confused as to why everyone was acting weird, she thought maybe she had forgotten to put a top on again but when she followed the way everyone was looking she noticed they had purposely sat behind Rachel's new crush.

As the bell rang out to issue the start of the class, Noah and Finn moved to the front of the class and smiled as they looked over the students, Noah's eyes suddenly zooming in on to the beautiful brown ones he had grown to like so much, his body taking sudden reactions to the new way she looked. He hadn't thought it was possible for the girl to look more beautiful but there she was, in new clothes and with new hair and her make up different she looked more stunning then he could have imagined.

Feeling a nudge in his side he turned to spot Finn smirking at him as he waited for his friend to start the class, Noah's eyes glanced around the room again careful not to land on the small form of Rachel and he could see that the other students had noticed his pause and seemed to be gossiping or smirking at him like they knew he was thinking about her.

"right class, Madame T couldn't make it here today so she asked me and my boy Finn here to help you guys out" Noah grinned broadly as he realised the way Rachel leaned forward a little as he began to speak, like she was enthralled with his every word.

"so today we are setting you a little challenge, we know you can all pick a song and sing it well but this today things are going to be a little harder, we are going to sing songs done by the opposite sex so boys your singing girls songs, girls your singing boys and don't play it safe pick something outrageous and go with it, change them up just have fun" Finn smiled as he stood up tall in front of the small group of performers, this had always been his favourite class and with the new added bonus of now sort of teaching it and the sparks between his friend and the young girl who was looking hot today he could guess this was going to be a pretty good morning.

"so we have put all your names in to a hat and we will give you 20 minutes to start thinking about what you would like to sing or to get the music for the band, prep and stuff but when we call your name you have to hope you're ready" Puck smirked as he nodded with his approval for the class to start preparing themselves to sing

"I was hoping to do girls songs" Brittany whined as soon as the class erupted in to chatter about the new assignment

"Well I guess you will have to think of something else" Santana snapped as she glanced towards the blonde

"Santana" Rachel snapped back at the beautiful Latina, her eyes watching her friend carefully, she didn't like the way Santana always seemed to bully Brittany.

"Sorry Rach but well Sorry" Santana sighed as she glanced around the small group around her, she didn't know why she always felt the need to push the blonde away there was just something about her that was making Santana uncomfortable and she couldn't put her finger on what it was

"Anyway" Rachel smiled softly as she continued knowing that the two older performers were heading in this direction, it was like she was developing radar specially designed for Puckermans and every time he was near she just knew, she could feel it and right now he was headed straight for her and her friends

"What are you going to do Kurt?" Rachel smiled brightly turning to the petite man who was currently typing away on his phone, although judging by his slight smile he may have been aware of her attempt to cover her awkward feeling about Puck being close

"Only the most iconic ladies song ever" Kurt winked at the girls before going back to fiddling with his phone, his smirk still playing on his lips as he spotted Puck and Finn both stop and although they seemed to be talking he was sure that they also where listening to their conversation.

"Mercedes" Rachel continued smiling as she glanced around her friends, her cheeks starting to pink with the feeling of his eyes on her

"I was thinking maybe a little Otis" Mercedes laughed as she two pulled out her phone and started to type away, she had spotted Puck turn to look at Rachel and it was like they seemed to be magnets or something because as soon as he turned Rachel began to blush although she hadn't moved so she wouldn't be able to see him

"San" Rach turned her eyes to lovely Latina who was currently studying the two men stood close to the group, her eyes traveling over their bodies and her smirk firmly in place

"Oh I don't know, maybe I could go for some classic rock" Santana grinned, her eyes never leaving the two men who had turned a little towards their group now without even trying to pretend not to listen now. Santana couldn't help her seductive grin as she caught the eye of the tall man next to Puck, even throwing in a wink when she noticed him blush slightly, he wasn't her normal type but there was something about the tall boy, he looked to innocent to be true and that appealed to the dark vixen in her she knew she needed to corrupt the boy in any way she could.

"Santana" Rachel hissed when she spotted her friends antics with the stand in teacher

"What Rach he's kinda cute" Santana giggled as she let her eyes travel up down his body again, he was just on the right side of muscly and cuddly not too much of either, a slight tan on his face and arms, his hair gelled up in a popular style and his eyes looked like something from bambi.

"So Rachel what are you going to do" Brittany giggled watching the two girls fighting between themselves over Santana's obvious flirting, she had been watching the two since she first saw them with boys, she wanted to learn how to get a man to like her but she really didn't want to ask how to do it.

"Well I think am going to do some classic rock as well, I just hope it looks as good without the makeup" Rachel giggled as she watched her friend's faces twist in confusion

"What do you mean Rach you have makeup on" Kurt frowned

"You will see" Rachel giggled again as the class became quiet as the two men moved to the front of the performance area again

"Right now we know we said you could have 20 minutes and you have but we figured you may want a demonstration so me and Franken teen here are going to show you how it's done" Puck smirked as he watched his friends cheeks darken again over his old nickname, Puck had noticed the small interaction with his best buddy and Rachel's friend and he had to say she was smoking but she wasn't a trace on the small Jew by her side

"Ok guys" Finn called as he turned to the band who were all ready with the music they had chosen,

Rachel and Santana both smiled to each other as the two turned to watch the older men start singing, the music sounding familiar but not the same as it should be, the slower more pop version of the backing track replaced with a slightly heavy rock tone.

**(Puck/ **_Finn)_

_I know something about love_

**You've gotta want it bad**

_If that guy gets in to your blood_

_**Go out and get him**_

_**If you want him to be **_

_**The very part of you**_

_**Make you want to breath**_

_**Here the thing to do **_

_**Tell him that your never going **_

_**To leave him **_

_**Tell him that your always gonna love him **_

_**Tell him tell him tell him **_

_**Tell him right now**_

**I know something about love**

_You've gotta show it and_

**Make him see the moon up above **

_**Reach out and grab him **_

_**If you want him to be **_

_**Always by yourside **_

_**If you want him to **_

_**Only think of you **_

_**Tell him that your never going **_

_**To leave him **_

_**Tell him that your always gonna love him **_

_**Tell him tell him tell him **_

_**Tell him right now**_

_Ever since the world began _

_Its been that way for men and women were created_

**To make love with their destinys **

**Oh why should true love be **

**So complicated **

**Oh yeah **

_**Tell him that your never gonna leave him **_

_**Tell him that your always gonna love him **_

_**Tell him tell him tell him right now**_

**Just take his hand in yours and tell him **

_**Tell him tell him tell him **_

_**Tell him right now **_

As the two men finished performing, Rachel couldn't help but grin almost mechanically, her brain had turned to mush for lack of a better definition. She had always prized herself on her ability to cope under pressure and to deal with anything thrown her way but a performance from that man and her brain flew out the window leaving her a smiling clapping fool, fortunately so where most of the girls and a couple of the boys in the class also so no one noticed her sudden lack of decorum at least that's what she hoped.

"Rachel I can't wait to see you perform now, his eyes travelled to you the whole time he was singing and boy he look like he got it bad for you chica" Santana smirked as she too smiled widely at the taller boy who was stood talking to Puck since their song finished

"Well it looks like you have a little bit of an admirer yourself San" Rachel giggled as Finns cheeks blazed pink as he made eye contact with her friend again

"I do hope so because he is super cute and I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that" Santana grinned as she again winked at the older man, her eyes tracing the long lines of his body and the softness of his dark eyes

"right first up to sing is Brittany" Finn called over the crowds hushed conversations looking around for the well-known blonde as she stood up from beside Rachel and Santana

"Rachel I don't think my song is going to work" Brittany hissed as she straightened her skirt

"Don't worry Brits you will do fine" Rachel whispered back throwing her friend a quick thumbs up to encourage her. Brittany was a fabulous dancer and could pull of any type of dance with flare and flourish but when it came to her singing voice she often became anxious that maybe she wasn't good enough although Rachel had told her a few times now that she had a great voice with an unusual tone like Ke$ha.

"Right ok" Brittany mumbled and headed towards the front of the room, her eyes looking down at her feet the whole time which was something Rachel and Santana knew she did when she was nervous.

"This one's for Lord Tubbington and my best friend Rachel" Brittany announced as she stood their nervously twiddling her thumbs as the band readied with her music

Rachel watched as her friend started to sing, her soft and unique voice carrying around the room to a familiar and beautiful melody

**Saying I love you **

**Is not the words I want to hear from you **

**It's not that I want you **

**Not to say, but if you only knew **

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel **

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real **

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me **

**'Cause I'd already know **

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two **

**More than words to show you feel **

**That your love for me is real **

**What would you say if I took those words away **

**Then you couldn't make things new **

**Just by saying I love you **

**More than words **

**Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand **

**All you have to do is close your eyes **

**And just reach out your hands and touch me **

**Hold me close don't ever let me go **

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show **

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me **

**'Cause I'd already know **

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two **

**More than words to show you feel **

**That your love for me is real **

**What would you say if I took those words away **

**Then you couldn't make things new **

**Just by saying I love you **

**More than words**

As the song finished Brittany felt her eyes pull towards the back of the room, she spotted him watching a little during her performance and she was going to have to ask Rachel what to do about it, she had loved him since the first day they met and she was impressed with his own personal dance class she wondered what it would be like to have to dance like him but when she tried to ask she got nervous and ran away and hasn't been able to talk to him since. She knew though she was head over heels for him, the way his glasses sat on his nose, the way his hair flopped to the top of the glasses, the brasses on his trousers and the smile he had when he performed. It was official Brittany S Pierce was in LOVE with Artie Abrahams

"Thanks Brit" Puck called as he noticed the blonde drifting in to her own world as she looked at that wheel chair kid, he stood up and moved towards her so that she noticed she was finished and was meant to sit down now

"Ok" Brittany whispered and hurried back to the chair next to Rachel, Puck watched as the two girls shared a small hug before they both settled in to listen to him once again

"Mercedes Jones" Puck called out as he watched another of Rachel's friends head towards the stage

Mercedes jumped up excitedly as she walked towards the front, all of the small group smiled brightly at her with encouragement not that she needed it, Mercedes knew she was a good singer and was proud of her abilities which filled her with the confidence to perform.

The music began and Rachel turned to Kurt with a smile, the night before when they had been watching girly movies this song had appeared and Rachel had told them all that it was a her favourite movie and she loved the way this song appeared. Kurt gave her a small wink and they both looked back up to Mercedes who gave them all a quick smile before she began to sing.

**Oh, she may be weary**

**Young girls they do get weary**

**Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah**

**But when she gets weary**

**Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah**

**You know she's waiting**

**Just anticipating**

**For things that she'll never, never, never, never possess, yeah yeah**

**But while she's there waiting, without them**

**Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)**

Mercedes completed the song beautifully and the small group clapped and cheered as she walked away from the performing area, a radiant smile fixed on her face.

The rest of the class moved up one by one and the songs where impressive, some more than other such as a young guy called Benny pulled out Barbie girl and well Rachel and Santana had to fight not to giggle all the way through as he performed with a serious tone and no humour in his face or voice.

Unlike when it was Kurt's turn and he marched up to the stage and swiftly started a full dance routine with song to Single ladies by Beyoncé which had the whole class cheering and joining in as he performed. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at his little wiggles and shimmy's throughout the dance.

Only Rachel and Santana were left now and the two sat waiting anxiously to get up and have their turn to perform, excitement filling them as they watched the others.

"Santana" Finn called out as he turned to look at the young girl who had been smiling and winking at him all class, his eyes drawn to her petite yet defined body

"You're gonna love this one Rach" Santana giggled in to Rachel's ear as she passed her coming out of the chairs and headed towards the front, Rachel frowned a little as she wondered what Santana had chosen and sat anxiously awaiting the performance

Santana took the centre of the performance area after passing her music to the band and stopped to wait for the small introduction to the song, her eyes locked on to Rachel's as the music began as she waited for the small brunette to realise the song she was about to perform and sure enough not long after the music started did she notice Rachel's eyes widen slightly before a small smirk fell on her pink lips.

**T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see ? **

**Don't wanna be no uptown fool. **

**Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well, teacher needs to see me after school. **

**I think of all the education that I missed. **

**But then my homework was never quite like this. **

**Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, **

**I'm hot for teacher. **

**I got it bad, so bad, **

**I'm hot for teacher. **

**"Hey, I heard you missed us, we're back !" **

**"I brought my pencil" **

**"Gimme something to write on, man" **

**I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold. **

**I know about this school. **

**Little girl from cherry lane, how did you get so bold ? **

**How did you know that golden rule ? **

**I think of all the education that I missed. **

**But then my homework was never quite like this. **

**Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, **

**I'm hot for teacher. **

**I got it bad, so bad, **

**I'm hot for teacher. **

**[Guitar solo]**

**"Oh man, I think the clock is slow" **

**"I don't feel tardy" **

**"Class dismissed" **

**I think of all the education that I missed. **

**But then my homework was never quite like this. **

**Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, **

**I'm hot for teacher. **

**I got it bad, so bad, **

**I'm hot for teacher. **

Santana danced around the performance area, her hair flipping around her face and shoulders, her body bending seductively as she danced around. Her voice never faltering and her smirk present throughout her performance, her eyes skipping between her friends who all looked ready to giggle or cheer and to the hot young teacher sat on the front row watching her every move with a small pink tinge to his cheeks every time she caught his eye. His friend sat next to him smirking while she serenaded the shyer of the two.

"Thanks Santana that was informative" Puck smirked as he stood up as Santana headed back to her seat his Co-teacher to stunned to move thus far. He couldn't help but watch as Rachel's smile lit up across her face as Santana took a seat next to her and the two started to whisper among themselves, each looking like they were hatching a plan or some kind of conspiracy their eyes jumping towards himself and Finn occasionally but would drop as soon as he spotted them

"well everyone those performances where great and we have one left so Rachel if you wanna come up when you're ready" He smiled over to the small brunette who's head had snapped around to look at him as he mentioned her name

"Oh god San I hate trying to perform with him here" Rachel whined as she stood up and straightened her top, she could feel his eyes on her and she knew that her friends would be watching him

"Listen B don't worry all you have to do is go up there rock the place and just keep looking at me and you are going kill it and B you have never looked hotter than right now so when he gets a good look at you you're going to feel like a million bucks baby now go up there and do your thing" Santana smirked as she watched Rachel blush a little about her hot comment but she had to admit the smaller girl really was looking smoking today

"thanks" Rachel whispered again as she smiled a little at her friends and turned to walk towards the front, her heart was pounding in her chest as she reached where he was stood, his eyes raking over her body as she approached.

Rachel passed him by as she approached the band who all also seemed appreciative of her new look, smiling she handed over the music and winked at the boy who always lead the band as he gave her a stunned look when he recognised the song in his hands

"You sure about this?" He whispered as he looked down and started handing out the sheet music

"Yeah I am" Rachel giggled and headed back to the middle of the floor, she dropped her eyes to her friends who all sat watching excitedly as she signalled for the music to begin

As the familiar bass tune started she looked up and smiled before her voice started to echo throughout the room.

**Tonight I want to give it all to you**

**In the darkness**

**There's so much I want to do**

**And tonight I want to lay it at your feet**

**Cause girl, I was made for you**

**And girl, you were made for me**

As Rachel transitioned in to the chorus she glanced up to the familiar Hazel eyes which seemed to be drinking her in, she couldn't help the blush that she felt started at her feet and crept over her whole body or so that's how she felt. She knew that people may notice her slightly new look but with the way she felt Noah looking at her she had to agree with the girls and Kurt that the makeover was a good idea, the new long sleeved black top teamed with the black and white check shorts that come to just above mid tight and the knee high black boots not to mention her now dip dyed hair that Brittany spent a long time last night perfecting for her. Her usual make up replaced with a much smokier tone making her eyes pop more than normal. She was worried that people would think she was becoming something she wasn't but so far all she had received was praise so she hoped that this was in fact a good idea.

**I was made for lovin' you baby**

**You were made for lovin' me**

**And I can't get enough of you baby**

**Can you get enough of me**

Puck couldn't believe his eyes or ears, this couldn't be the same girl, how had he not noticed those legs before well he had noticed them but did they look longer today? Her eyes seemed to be pulling him in like he may drown in the chocolate pools that were surrounded with Smokey make up. Her voice echoed throughout the room in a sultry and seductive tone as her hips swayed to the Kiss classic. He had been expecting her to come out and perform something like Sandy from Grease or Michael Buble song but when he heard the opening tones of Kiss he had to admit he felt a part of his anatomy jump that he really didn't want jumping in public. The girl was like some sort of drug calling to him and he had no idea why she had such an affect over him but something about her was pulling him in and he needed to know what it was.

**Tonight I want to see it in your eyes**

**Feel the magic**

**There's something that drives me wild**

**And tonight we're gonna make it all come true**

**Cause girl, you were made for me**

**And girl I was made for you**

**I was made for lovin' you baby**

**You were made for lovin' me**

**And I can't get enough of you baby**

**Can you get enough of me**

**I was made for lovin' you baby**

**You were made for lovin' me**

**And I can give it all to you baby**

**Can you give it all to me**

**Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh**

**I can't get enough, oh, oh**

**I can't get enough**

**Yeah, ha**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do**

**I was made for lovin' you baby**

**You were made for lovin' me**

**And I can't get enough of you baby**

**Can you get enough of me**

As the song finished Rachel felt herself giggle as her friends all jumped up from the back set of chairs and started cheering and clapping, Kurt was jumping up and down excitedly with Mercedes while Brittany was smiling and clapping and Santana stood up with a satisfied smirk as she glanced between the two older men and Rachel.

"Wow Rachel that was pretty great" Finn started but stopped suddenly when a familiar voice rang out from the back of the room

"What do you mean Lumpy the clown that was better than pretty great my girl was hot up there" Santana called as she glared at the tall substitute, she wasn't sure why she felt the urge to shout at the tall man but something about the way he spoke about Rachel angered her and well unfortunately it called forth Snixs

"Santana" Rachel called back trying to reign in her friend before she got out of control but she knew this was going to get ugly when she spotted the look in the outrageous Latinas eye

"Sorry Santana but I just meant that she performed well I wasn't…" Finn started again but this time Santana had come out of the chairs and had walked to the front of the room to stand next to Rachel, If Santana was anything other than a bitch it was very protective of her friends and her and Rachel couldn't be closer

"Listen to me Hudson this girl performed amazing and you should recognise that, she rocked that song and she looked smoking doing it so if all you can say is she was pretty good I think you need to re think your teaching ability" Santana snapped as she glared up at the taller boy, she had to admit this close he seemed even hotter and she knew she was probably blowing her chances with the older man but something about this was just getting to her and she felt the need to defend her friend

"Santana really its ok just leave it, am sure Mr Hudson didn't mean anything by it" Rachel growled as she tried to distract her friend

"Right everyone class dismissed you all did awesome" Puck called out trying to defuse the situation between the aggressive Latina and his dopey best friend

"Santana come on lets go" Rachel whispered as Brittany approached to stand on the other side of her angered roommate more ready to grab hold of the Latina in case she needed to hold her back from attacking the substitute teacher

"Yeah come on San it aint worth it lets go get some lunch" Brittany smiled brightly hoping to help Rachel

"Fine but remember this Hudson you ever play down my girl again and I will go all Lima heights on your ass" Santana snapped as she turned away and stormed towards the door, Mercedes and Kurt rushing after her with her bag and jacket

"You ok Rach?" Brittany asked as she smiled towards the smaller girl trying to cheer her up after the small fight Rachel had been in the middle off

"Yeah I just don't know what got in to Santana? I mean she seemed fine and then the next thing she is trying to kill a principle dancer" Rachel sighed as she bent down to pick up her bag

"yeah I don't know what happens with her either but I guess we just have to try and stop her in future or she might get kicked out" Brittany sighed "Listen Rach I gotta meet my mum I'll see you later in the dorms, sorry for running out but she's really getting on my case" Brittany smiled sadly as she stood up from her chair and headed towards the door slowly

"Don't worry Brits I'll see you later" Rachel smiled and waved at the retreating figure of her friend

Rachel sat down on the chair she had spent class sat in, running her hand through her hair and releasing a large breath in the hopes to relax in the silence of the room for a moment.

"Hey"

Rachel looked up stunned she hadn't realised anyone was still in the room with her, she figured they had all left after Santana caused a scene, but she knew that voice

"Hi" Rachel's eyes jumped up to meet the familiar hazel eyes that seemed to be shining with mischief and her heart started to bounce around in her chest the minute her eyes met his

"So what happened then with your friend?" Puck asked smirking as he watched a little pink blush colour her tanned cheeks

"I don't know she just gets that way sometimes" Rachel shrugged trying to play it cool when really her mouth was turning dry and her pulse was racing she could swear he must have been able to hear her heart beating in her chest

"Probably not the best idea in this place a bad impression with St. Ass face and you get put in chorus for the rest of your career" Puck shrugged as he dropped down in to the seat next to the young girl, his eyes traveling up her long legs and them following the blush rising from her chest and up to her cheeks.

"I try and stop her but something in her just explodes and that's it" Rachel frowned as she stood up slowly swinging her bag on to her shoulder, she was aware of his eyes scanning her body and although it didn't make her uncomfortable she didn't want to have to deal with mixed signals right now

"huh forget it like today I mean me and Hudson aint going to say something but maybe wanna reign her in a bit more in real classes" Puck smirked as he watched her fix her clothes and glance towards the door, he looked up and noticed an odd look on her face, normally she smiled and giggled whenever he was around but today she seemed a little withdrawn and quiet, he hoped that Jesse hadn't managed to work his way in with her already and she was already infected with his poison

"Well thanks for the advice I better go" Rachel sighed as she stepped over his legs gently and moved towards the door, Normally she would be thrilled at that fact that for a split second she straddled his knee, or that her legs brushed against his, or that his eyes seemed to scanning all of her and he had stopped to talk to her but right now after watching Santana fight with Finn and the weird conversation she heard last night and then had last night with Mr St. James she just wanted to go get in to bed and hide away from everyone.

"Hey Rach"

"Yeah" She turned back to him puzzled by his sudden call, she hadn't really been friendly towards him today so she figured he might not want to talk to her but it seemed she was mistaken, a small thrill ran through her body at the thought that he may actually like her more then she believed

"She was right though you know" Puck grinned as he moved towards the performance area to pick up his own bag, he had spotted a hint of a smile as she turned and he felt himself relax a little, he hadn't know he had tensed or why Rachel being sad or out of sorts was making him tense but for some reason it had.

"Who was right about what?" Rachel frowned slightly as she looked across the room confused by his half sentence, she was certain he thought she could read his mind

"Santana, you were so much better then pretty good" Puck smirked as he watched that familiar pink colour her cheeks again and he couldn't help but wonder if that happened during other activities _Not now puck_ continued to run through his head as he tried to control his thoughts

"thanks" Rachel mumbled as she turned and headed towards the door again, as she grabbed the door she quickly glanced back to see if he was gone also but he was just stood watching her leave she smiled slightly and ran through the door

Could it be that her friends where right? Did Puck like her? This must be in her head? But then why would he always go out of the way to talk to her? She just needed to know the truth and unfortunately Noah didn't seem like the type of man to just open up about his feelings.


End file.
